injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan
Red Lantern Hal Jordan is one of the most devastating characters in the game, especially on offense. With his permanent 3 bars of power he can single-handedly take out entire teams in online battles if used right. Strategy Specials All of his abilities are stated to deal reduced damage, although there are discrepancies between the stated and observed damage. The following table shows a comparison in the form of % of stats, prior to any upgrades to the ability. His s2 also does additional burn damage over 6 seconds that isn't directly stated anywhere. Note that his specials' damage increase much more sharply than the norm - hitting 200% deals much more than doubled damage from 100%. Unlike other versions of Green Lantern, his s1 is ranged. The same goes for his s2, which can be made unblockable after throwing his opponent back with a heavy combo. Health cost Red Lantern Hal Jordan's specials and super move will cost a percentage of his maximum health to use - 15% for special 1, 20% for special 2, and 35% for super move. This will increase accordingly if he has any max health boosts from gear or his teammates. If he does not have the health required to use a special or super and tries to use them, he will immediately be knocked out and the special or super will not be performed. While the s2 costs 20% health, it is sometimes possible (depends on your stats) to survive at extremely low health after using it 5 times due to rounding. Green Lantern/John Stewart's passive makes his teammates invulnerable for 4 seconds when he falls below 20% max health once per match, and this will negate all of Hal's self-inflicted damage as well while it lasts. Note that it will not take effect if Hal is knocked out directly from above 20%. Whether it triggers after the fourth use of s2 may be affected by rounding, but trying to use a third super will immediately knock him out. Bleeding effects on him will increase his self-damage by 20% per stack of bleed. His self-damage will be counted as his damage dealt in the after battle screen. Power Red Lantern Hal Jordan always starts battles with maximum power, allowing him to use any Special or Super Move as long as he has them unlocked. He is immune to most forms of power drain with one known exception: Aquaman/Regime's Super Move will drain all of his power. Afterwards, he will be able to gain power as normal by landing basic attacks and taking hits, and will have to reach the required level of power to use specials like all characters. Additionally, he will actually gain some power upon using a special (possibly due to it being counted as taking a hit). There is a current glitch that causes him to lose all power if controlled by an AI and tags out immediately after a super move. Healing Red Lantern Hal Jordan cannot be healed by any known means, including heal self gear (Harley's revolvers' heal team effect will show a number pop-up next to Hal's portrait, but does not actually heal him), Harley Quinn's s2, Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night's passive, Gauntlets of Azrael, Fourth World Set's regeneration effect on s1 (despite that the animation still plays), etc. Fourth World Set's resurrection will work, however, allowing him to use one more special or super even at critical health, and reviving him with a small amount of health while the ability performs normally. Miscellaneous His passive is completely unaffected by Dead Zone. There is currently a glitch that causes the match to stop (without freezing; idle animations persist but no action can be taken, and no action will be taken by the AI team either) if his super is used back to back too rapidly. The second health cost will be taken, but the super will not be initiated. Simply waiting a moment before using the second super will avoid this issue. Gear As his special takes % maximum health costs, he does not need to generate power and cannot be healed, heal self, max health increase and power generation effects are largely wasted. His s2 is extremely efficient, so it is suggested that you use gear pertaining to that. Fourth World Set is a decent choice even though it has power generation and max health increase due to its revival effect that lets him use one more special without being knocked out, plus Fourth World Godly Mace is excellent on him, greatly increasing his s2 damage (without wasting power generation on The Ibistick), causes it to deal Area Effect, and since his s2 does 5 hits, is highly likely to power drain at least once (with its maxed 30% power drain chance, there is an ~83.2% chance to drain at least once). Cloak of Destiny is a decent choice if you can team him up with a good stunning character, such as Static. Aquaman's Trident of Poseidon can be an option if failing that, as its offers a small damage boost and stun chance on s2. Demon Blade is an even lower tier but practical alternative due to its damage boost and crit chance on s2. Another possible choice to further his abilities is equipping him with Gears that has a chance to STUN on his sp2, as sometimes the enemy will mostly block after you used 1 sp2, therefor it can be a good thing to stun the opponent, and allows for another blows without worrying that they will block! Interactions Good with *'Green Lantern/John Stewart': his ability to allows his teammates to be invulnerable for 4 seconds if their health falls below 20%. Good against *Killer Frost: her passive reduces the opponents' ability to generate power, but since Red Lantern starts battle with FULL bars, her passive will rarely effects him. *Most Power Drain characters, such as Nightwing, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow (except for Prime), since Red Lantern is "virtually" immune to most form of power drain, including even from Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar! However, Aquaman/Regime's passive will drain his away all his powers. Countered by *'Raven/Prime:' A single health swap would easily prevent Red Lantern Hal from using specials, even more punishing on him as he cannot be healed and he can't be tagged out to generate power from the sidelines to throw more specials at low health like other characters. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': She instantly knocks off 25% of his current health on tag in. Although on the flip-side, if she tags in while Hal Jordan is using his specials, this will do no damage. *'Black Adam/Regime': Upon tag in, he inflicts back 2x s1 damage and 75% s2 or super to Hal for up to 3 hits. While Hal's s2 does 5 hits it's front loaded; the first 3 hits account for 75% of the damage, so if he uses his s2 on a freshly tagged in Black Adam, he would take slightly over half of the damage directly inflicted on himself. *'Hawkgirl/Regime': Her tags in effect disables opponents' ability to use their specials, while also offering an opportunity for her s2 to inflict extreme damage to take down his very high health. *'*The Joker:': his passive will activated once he's knocked out (except for Arkham Origins and Killing Joke), causing Hal Jordan to lose a portion of his health. Abilities Here are Red Lantern's abilities. Stats Trivia *His passive is a nod to the Red Lanterns in comics, and how they use their blood (in this case, health) for power. *Red Lantern Hal Jordan is the first character in game that can't be healed during battle. *He is the fourth character to have a different "main" name, after Man of Steel General Zod, Animated Batman Beyond and Reverse Flash, but he is the first to have the main name to be completely different. *He has the highest base health (1400) in the game, taking the title from Shazam (1350), although Doomsday/Containment (1500) and Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X (up to 1560) have higher effective health from their passives. *He would be the second Lantern character to have different rings, the first being Green Lantern Sinestro. He actually still wears his green ring on his right hand, with the red ring on his left hand. *Due to his passive, Red Lantern Hal Jordan can use his Super Move from the very beginning, but it costs health instead of power to do so. This feat can also be done with Batman/Arkham Knight when combined with either Batgirl/Prime or Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. *Despite that most of the objects in his Super Move is recolored red and the green central battery is also changed to the red central battery, the Guardians are still visible. *His artifacts are: Mask, Sword Construct, Boots, Anvil, and Red Lantern Ring. *His specials will not damage himself in the tutorial. While he starts with 3 bars, he can only use specials as instructed, and will be drained to 1 bar after being told to use special 1 and before he must use his super. *The name of his second special is a reference to the leader of the Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus, who makes a couple of small appearances in the console game. Category:Cards Category:Challenge characters Category:Gold characters Category:Burn Category:Immune to Power Drain